Weapons of Mass Destruction
The term Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD) generally refers to any weapons system which is capable of inflicting large amounts on indesciminate destruction over a wide area. Such weapons are often capable of destroying entire cities, or rendering a whole continent uninhabitable. WMDs fall into four broad catgories - Nuclear (including radiological), Biological, Chemical, and Electronic. The latter category is not directly lethal but its effects can lead to the devastation of large urban areas. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons represent one of mankind’s most destructive inventions capable of destroying whole cities. Twice such weapons have been used in combat. The first such use was against Japan in 1945. Whilst these attacks were incredibly destructive it has been argued that they saved more lives than they took since there use prevented the need for a long and costly invasion of the Japanese Home Islands. The second time nuclear weapons were used in anger it almost destroyed humanity. In October 2116, faced with being overran by its Arab neighbours Israel launched its remaining nuclear weapons at a number of cities. In response the Arab Alliance launched a massive nuclear bombardment of Israel. A few hours later, and for reasons still unknown, Pakistan and India also carried out a nuclear exchange. The resulting dust, ash, and fallout plunged the Earth into a nuclear winter and led to the deaths of billions of people. Today nine nations are known to possess nuclear weapons :- Brazil, the Celestial Empire of the Golden Dragon, the Holy Russian Empire, India, the Islamic Republic of Persia, the R-USSR, the United Commonwealth, the United States of America, and the UOE. All ten known owners of nuclear weapons have signed the Second Treaty of Venice which limits the numbers of such weapons which a nation may store or deploy within the Sol System. Several other countries are suspected or rumoured to either possess or be developing nuclear arsenals. These include Argentina, the Asian Co-Prosperity League, Byzantium, and Israel in Exile. Two countries, Carthage and Japan, have officially outlawed the development of nuclear weapons. A branch of nuclear warfare is radiological weapons, so called "dirty bombs", weapons which use conventional explosives to deliver and spread highly radioactive material such as cobalt or plutonium over large areas. Delivery Methods The most common methods of delivery nuclear warheads onto their targets are by cruise missiles and ballistic missiles. Other methods include free-fall gravity bombs (now an incredibly rare method), unguided rockets, and pre-positioned "land mines" buried along expected enemy routes. Very small warheads also exist and these can be carried into the heart of a target area by a single person. Known informally as "suitcase bombs" these devices are considered terrorist weapons by most countries and a state using one risks severe reprisals. Statistics and Numbers Most countries refuse to share exact details on their nuclear arsenals for security reasons. Only the R-USSR, the United Commonwealth, and the USA provide any data regarding their nuclear capabilities '''Argentina - '''Argentina pursued nuclear weapons in the 20th century but never officially developed any capability. Even after Brazil proved that it possessed the "bomb" Argentina declined to resume work on its own nuclear weapons. Following a number of attacks on Argentine shipping in the late 2350s however rumours started circulating that Buenos Aires was interested in developing nuclear tipped anti-shipping missiles. '''Brazil - '''Brazil detonated it's first nucear device in 2025 and today is estimated to possess around thirty warheads. '''Celestial Empire of the Golden Dragon - '''As the successor state to the People's Republic of China, the CEGD inherited that nations nuclear stockpiles and it has continued to develop new weapons over the years. The CEGD has released no exact details regarding its nuclear arsenal and the number of weapons and delivery systems is unknown. '''The United Commonwealth - '''As part of the terms of the Chicago Talks the UC confirmed in 2390 that it possessed three hundred and sixty four nuclear warheads. Most of these (240) are tactical warheads mainly mounted on air/space launched cruise missiles whilst the remainder are strategic weapons mounted on ballistic missiles fitted to Ocean-class submarines on Earth. The Commonwealth has also developed a nuclear-capable ground attack round for the super-luminal cannons fitted to many of its capital ships although it is unknown if any of these have ever been deployed. '''The United States - '''The USA maintains a large nuclear arsenal, the bulk of which is classed as strategic-level weapons. The US Navy operates eight Montana-class ballistic missile submarines each with sixteen missiles each in turn carrying a single variable yield warhead with options ranging from 500KT to 2.5MT. America's other method of delivery is via the Nike missile fitted to the Guadalcanal-class assault ship. Each of these missiles carries eight low yield warheads designed to "soften" up a target before the troops deploy. Biological Warfare Chemical Warfare Chemical weapons are perhaps the easiest to develop and deliver but the hardest to contain once deployed. Modern nuclear weapons are designed to minimise fallout whilst most biological weapons have a limited lifespan engineered into their DNA. Chemical weapons remain deadly even in minute doses and require complex and expensive clean up operations. Most countries have outlawed the development of chemical weapons and both the United States and CEGD have confirmed that any use of such weapons against them would result in nuclear retaliation. Both the HRE and R-USSR are known to maintain small stockpiles of chemical weapons although it is generally believed that these are been used only to allow realistic training exercises. Both countries are signatories to various treaties banning the use of chemical weapons. EMP Warfare Category:Background Category:Weapons Category:Wars and Conflicts